What If
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Ever wonder what Harry s life would be like if his parents had lived? I have. This story takes you to an alternate world where Lily and James had survived.
1. Story 1: The Escape

What If?

Ever wonder what the harry potter series might be like if Harry's parents have lived? I have. This story will take you to an alternate world where Lily and James survived.

Story 1: The Escape

It was late, about 10 o`clock at night. Lily was trying to put Harry to bed. Harry hated bed time, and was very difficult to get to fall asleep. Lily rocked Harry in her arms and tried to sing him to sleep, but he just kept crying. Then she read him a bed time story, Good night moon was his favorite. Lily had fair white skin and beautiful long orange hair and green eyes. The story seemed to relax him and he started to drift off.

Downstairs James was reading the Daily Prophet, Voldemort was gathering more and more followers and was. Was it the right choice to choose peter as secret keeper for something like this? Could he truly be trusted? What would happen to Harry if Voldemort somehow found them and killed both him and lily? James`s thoughts were stopped when he spotted a white owl with brown spots all it, outside the window. James opens the window and takes the letter from the bird. It was a letter from pettier.

Dear James,

I hope you get this in time. Voldemort knows where you and your family are hiding. He threatened to kill me I had to tell him! He`ll be arriving there as soon as he can. Watch out and be prepared.

-Peter Pettigrew

Before James could even think about what he just read, the front door slowly crack open.

Suddenly Lily heard a crash and spells being yelled from down stairs. She rushed down stairs and saw Voldemort pinning James against the wall, Voldemort's wand pointed at James ready to kill him.

"Off cabal!" Lily yelled, her wand pointing at Voldemort. The spell thrown Voldemort to the other side of the room and into a wall. Lily ran to James`s side.

"Are you ok?" Lily asked him.

"Yeah I'm ok."

"We have to take Harry and get out of here." Lily told James.

"I know you get harry, I'll hold off Voldemort." James told her. "Then we`ll run to the car and drive somewhere."

Voldemort started to get up. Lily looked at Voldemort, then back at James.

"I`m not gana let you get killed, we have- "Lily told him.

"I'll be fine. Go get Harry."

"but-"

"Now!"

"Adavra-" Voldemort started to yell pointing his wand at James.

"Confringo!" James response pointing his wand at Voldemort.

Voldemort moved his hand upwards and swished his rest. " Protego" he yelled. A shield appeared and protected him from James`s spell.

Lily rushed down the stairs.

"James let's go!" Lily yelled.

James and lily rush out the door and into their flying car, with Voldemort chased after them. Voldemort yelled out different spells trying to stop them, but James and Lily were able to dodge the spells. James and Lily get into the car, lily still carrying harry in her arms. Knowing they had no time to put him in the car seat. James started up the car and puts the car into its fly mode. They rise and rise until they were as high above the town.

"So where are we going to go?" Lily asked.

"We could stay at Black Manor with Sirius for a while."

"Sounds good. ….

The Potters pulled up into the driveway at Black Manor. Sirius sees them pull up from his living room window. Sirius meets the Potters at the door.

"What's going on?"

"That rat of a friend, Pettigrew told Voldemort where we were hiding."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No I'm not. Voldemort was at the house and he tried to kill Lily and me. We need a place to stay just tile we can find a new home. Can we stay here?"

"Of course. My home is your home." Sirius told James.

Lily and James rushed into the house.


	2. Story 2: The Letter

Story 3: Hogwarts Letter

11 years later.

Lily is gathering the mail from the floor together, in their new four bedroom house in Islington, England. Harry starts to walk down the stair, when he sees Lily with the mail. Harry rushes down the stairs and runs to Lily.

"Mum! Mum! Has my Hogwarts letter come yet?" Harry asked.

"I'm sorry harry it hasn't come yet." Lily says stroking Harry`s messy black hair.

"Mum, school starts in two weeks. Why hasn't it came?" Harry's green eyes fill with sadness.

"Harry mail gets lost all the time. Maybe your letter was just lost in the mail."

"But I can't go to Hogwarts without a letter." Harry states.

"If it's lost they`ll send a new one. Your letter will come soon sweetie. "Lily hugs Harry. "I promise you."

A little girl with long dark orange hair and brown eyes runs down the stairs and to her mother.

"Mum? Where`s dad?" the girl asks. "He promised he`d play tea party with me."

"I think he's in the kitchen, Ruth." Lily tells her. "Wait did you say he's gana play tea party with you?" Lily says trying not to laugh. "I have got to see this."

Lily and Ruth walk into the kitchen. Harry follows. Ruth is Harry`s 7 year old little sister.

"Dad? Ready to play tea party?" Ruth asks excitedly.

"Do I really have to?" James asks trying to get out of it.

"Yes! You lost in monopoly so now you have to play tea party." Ruth tells him.

"Alright alright." James says. James and Ruth play tea party together. Which consisted of both James and Ruth wearing girly hats and lady gloves. Lily couldn't stop laughing.

"Don't forget daddy, fancy people drink with their pinkies out." Ruth told James.

Later that day James is fixing the family flying car in the garage, it looked a lot like the muggles 2010 Volvo xc60. Harry sits on the ground of the garage sadly playing with his toy cars.

"You know, I could easily fix this car with magic. But it's a lot more fun to fix it this way. Seeing how all the pieces work together seeing what doesn't work, it's like doing a puzzle. Harry can you pass me the ranch?"

Harry hands his father the ranch, James notices Harry`s unusually sad face. James puts the ranch on the ground.

"Okay, what's wrong?" James asks.

"What if my letter doesn't come-"

"Harry, I'm sure it will come you got a week till school, you still have time."

"But dad what if it doesn't? What if I'm not a wizard like you and mom?" harry looks at the ground and his voice gets softer. "What if I'm a squib and that's why I haven't gotten my letter yet."

"Then I and your mother would love you just the same, Harry."

Harry looks at his father with shock. "Really?"

"Of course, harry. Your our son we could never disown you or be cruel to you, we love you too much. "

Harry smiled.

"Pulse you're our first born, so you have a special place in our hearts." James continued.

"Thanks dad." Harry says. James hugs Harry.

"I love you." James says.

"I love you too, dad." Harry replies.

Lily suddenly enters the garage with a big grin on her face.

"guess what I just found in Ruth`s room, harry?" Lily asks Harry.

Harry shrugs. "I don't know, another dead caterpillar she thought she was saving."

"No," lily goes into her pocket and takes out an envelope. "I found your Hogwarts letter." Lily says waving the letter in the air.

Harry grins so big you could see all his teeth. "Really?!" he says excitedly.

"Would I lie to you about something like this?" Lily asked. Harry runs to his mom and takes the letter from her hand and began to read it.

"Congratulations harry." James says smiling.

"…wait, why did Ruth have my letter?" Harry asks.

Lily shrugs. Ruth enters the garage from inside the house.

"Here you guys are! I couldn't find you guys. "Ruth told them.

"Why is everyone in here?" Ruth asks.

Harry walks over to Ruth. "Why did you hide my Hogwarts letter from me?!"

"Because I knew it would upset you. " Ruth smiles evilly, then skips off happily.


End file.
